


Time to let go - sunhak

by Seonulike



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Was wrote quickly, sad asf, sunhak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seonulike/pseuds/Seonulike
Summary: Where Haknyeon met the right person but not in the right time.In short its a sad sunhak auI suck at summaries so plz enjoy
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 23





	Time to let go - sunhak

**Author's Note:**

> [playlist for this au](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4Gr4AaNtu4qRGNQXZFKTnx?si=BuJcbcGFReioRODaGkTjaA)  
> I really recommend that you listen to it

This day is a special day for them. It's a chance for them to be happy for once.

4:00 am.

Sunwoo and Haknyeon stayed up watching stupid romcom movies.

"I'm gonna miss this. Just cuddling in the sofa, watching dumb movies together." Haknyeon said lying on Sunwoo's lap. "I know but we need to do more things together other than just this. This could be the last day we can do this." Sunwoo replied while playing with Hak's hair. 

Silence filled the air. It's not them being awkward but them enjoying each other's presence. 

Haknyeon broke the silence first. "Sunwoo let's just run away. Let's leave this place. Go somewhere far away where no one can break us apart and it will be just you and me, only the two of us." Telling Sunwoo.

"I wan't to do that too but I can't risk you. What could I do without you? You're the most important person for me." Sunwoo said, teary eyed. "How about we make today the happiest day of our life. Let's enjoy this day like it's our last." Sunwoo continued saying. 

"But don't you think we should go to sleep first? We haven't slept a single second" Haknyeon replied wiping tears from his eyes.  
"How about tomorrow. Let's sleep the whole day". Sunwoo said. "Let's do that" Haknyeon replied, standing up pulling Sunwoo from the sofa to their room.

They laid on the bed. Haknyeon's arms wrapped around Sunwoo's waist, burying his face on the crook of Sunwoo's neck as they exchange good nights even though it's very early in the morning. 

1:30 am. 

Sunwoo opened his eyes, still kinda sleepy.  
He stared at Haknyeon, appreciating his beauty. Who knew someone could look this good while sleeping.

"Haknyeon, wake up" slightly shaking his shoulders. Haknyeon groans and hugs sunwoo tighter. "5 more minutes" Haknyeon replied, eyes closed still feeling sleepy. "We don't have all the time in the world, c'mon hak." Sunwoo said.

With that Haknyeon got up, walking to the closet to get some clothes. He walked to the bathroom to shower.

"Let's go!" Haknyeon said. "Okay." They walked outside, hand in hand, going to the car. "Where should we go first?" Sunwoo asked, looking at Haknyeon, smiling lovingly. "We should go to the park!" 

3:00 am.

Arriving at the park, still dark. They remembered so many things. Like how they first met. Sunwoo was running around when someone accidentally trip him. "I'm sorry." A small cute boy said as he helped him get up. "I'm Haknyeon! Let's be friends!". 

They sat at the bench. Looking around the park. "Nothing changed here, its still like before." Haknyeon said while giggling. "It's like us, we haven't change... yet." Sunwoo said looking at haknyeon with a bitter smile. "Will get through this. Just remember that i love you and i will always do." Haknyeon replied.

After playing around they started to get hungry. They decided to go to their favorite restaurant. They always go there that the owner and staffs know them. 

4:30 am.

"It's been a while since you guys came here." The waiter said. "Ah.. We've been busy these days." Sunwoo replied." So what's your order?" The waiter asked. "The usual." Haknyeon said with a smile. They ordered milkshakes and fries. It's their favorite place since it's open 24/7. This is where they always eat when they go on their dates. 

"Remember our first date here?" Haknyeon ask, stuffing fries in his mouth. "Yeah" Sunwoo giggled. "You spilled milkshake on me then ran, but you came back" he continued saying. They both laughed at the memories they made, wishing they can do it again.

They finished eating. They tidy their table up then plead goodbyes to the owner and some of the staffs. "Where should we go next?" Haknyeon asked Sunwoo who is getting in the car. "You'll see when we get there" he replied. 

It was a pretty long ride. They listened to their favorite song. The whole ride, their hands are interwined. 

5:30 am.

They arrived at a very familliar place. This place brings pure nostalgia. It's a very sentimental and special place to them. The cliff where Haknyeon gave Sunwoo his sweet yes. This is the place where they celebrate their anniversaries. 

Sunwoo took a picnic blanket from the trunk of the car and lay it on the ground. They sat there and watch the surise. Sunwoo's arm around Haknyeon's shoulder while Haknyeon leaning on Sunwoo, humming a song. They stayed there for a while when Sunwoo's phone rang.

7:00 am.

Sunwoo picked up the phone, it was his dad. He stood up and walk a few steps away from Haknyeon. After a while he came back and sit beside Haknyeon. "Who called you?" Haknyeon asked. "It was my dad. Don't worry about it." 

They got in the car and drove home. The ride was quiet. They were both tired to talk. It wasn't an akward ride. The silence between them is kinda calming. 

8:30

They got home. They were tired. Their body automatically layed on the bed. A knock on the door was heard. "I'll get the door." Sunwoo said as he got up and open the door.

"Dad?" Sunwoo said as he saw his dad standing in front of him. "Sunwoo! Are you ready for tomorrow? Don't even think of not coming." He said looking directly as Sunwoo's eyes. "Haknyeon please take care of Sunwoo, okay?" "Yes Mr. Kim." Haknyeon said sitting at the end of their bed. 

Sunwoo closed the door. "So this is it now huh? I don't really have a choice." "It's for your own good Sun." Haknyeon replied. "Don't mind it. Be happy. I love you." "I love you too." Sunwoo replied.

The Day. 

"Are you excited? This is a special day" Haknyeon said trying to lighten the mood. Sunwoo doesn't say a thing. He just smiled at Haknyeon and hugged him so tight. Silence filled the room. "I'll leave you here now. See you later" Haknyeon said leaving the room. 

10:00 am.

It's a day they never thought would come. Sunwoo standing at the end of the aisle. He looks so stunning Haknyeon tought to himself. He remember all of the dates they went to and how happy and contented they are with their realtionship.... And then she saw her walking down the aisle. The aisle he was supposed to walked to. 'Why is the world so unfair' Haknyeon said to himself.

'I wanna shout at the whole world how much I love you but I guess it's not the time to do so.' Haknyeon thought. 

Sunwoo glanced at Haknyeon. They're both at the verged of crying. "I love you" he whisphered to Haknyeon. 

Haknyeon who was supposed to marry Sunwoo. Haknyeon who supposed to love Sunwoo in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer. They can't do that now. Maybe it's not their time yet. Maybe in another lifetime, they will find each other and finally have the freedom to love each other without anyone against them. 

The wedding ceremony has ended. Sunwoo searched for Haknyeon who is nowhere to be found. He went to the room where they last talked to. A letter and a box was waiting for him in a table. 

Dear Sunwoo,  
My bestfriend forever, my love, my home, my safe place , my everything. Please don't find me. I'm sorry if I was not the one who walk down the aisle to marry you. Sorry if I can't cook for you whenever you got home from work. I'm sorry if i can't cuddle with you. I wish I could. I hope your wife could do those things. Learn to love her for me. Maybe this is not our time yet. Let's find in another life 'cause I know we are destined for each other. Always remember that I love you forever and ever. Even thought we can't be together, you'll always have a special place in my heart.  
I love you! Enjoy your special day. I guess it's time for us to move on.

Love, Haknyeon  
On the box was a ring. A special one. It has their initials and the date when they became official. 

Sunwoo felt weak. He was seating on the floor crying. "It's not your fault Haknyeon it isn't". Tears falling down on the letter that Haknyeon wrote which he was holding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first au and first story. Pls ignore grammatical errors because I am not a native english speaker.  
> Follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/httpchoimt)  
> Credits to [Zsa](https://mobile.twitter.com/Y0VNGJ0) for the spotify playlist and ideas


End file.
